


Surprise Wedding

by wklover



Category: K-pop, Super Junior, Wonkyu - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wklover/pseuds/wklover
Summary: Kyuhyun´s POV this time...Short drabble about my favorite couple Wonkyu.





	Surprise Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Siwon is not the only one romatic...  
I hope you enjoy this short drabble, let me know what you think!

Kyuhyun´s POV

A few days before the holiday, my boyfriend Siwon bought me a wonderful card with old-fashioned lace, a dozen red roses and a large box of dark chocolate-covered cashews. I was touched by the gesture. But then he asked me what I was doing for a three-day holiday weekend that was coming up.

I just thought we were getting away for a fun-filled weekend of gambling and having fun in Japan. We arrived on a Friday morning, went to our room and unpacked. Then we went downstairs for some gambling. That night, as we were going to bed, he knelt down on one knee, with the ring in one hand and a rose in the other. He said, “What are you doing tomorrow at 12 noon? How about marrying me?” Then he told me of all his secret prearranged plans.

I was so shocked, I just cried like a baby! Of course I said yes!

He had bought our wedding rings, reserved a small chapel on the river and a moonlight boat cruise up and down the Shinano River, with a candlelight dinner and cocktails. The wedding was beautiful!

That was six years ago, and it still feels like yesterday. We are a very happy couple. Even still, my hubby now always has some kind of a special, secret surprise for me, all during our six years of marriage so far.  
Thank you Siwon! You are my everything! My best friend, lover, husband and the father of my two beautiful children.


End file.
